Promises To Keep
by glasswrks
Summary: Kenzie keeps her promise to Bo. Very Angst filled.


**Title:** Promises to Keep

**Author:** Glasswrks

**Copyright:** 10/06/12 – 10/07/12

**Rating:** (US) T/ (UK) PG/ (AUS) PG

**Author's Notes and Special Thanks:** Go to once again to Rabastan for looking at the story for me. Again to Becca, my Bestie for showing me the errors of my way for not having watched the show from the beginning. This story is very Kenzie and Lauren-centric. No, they're not in a relationship, but they are the crux of the story, although Bo is mentioned and is the driving force, somewhat to the story.

**Disclaimer:** All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual. I ripped off this disclaimer... so did I, but I do want to add: "Lost Girl," is on Showcase. It was created by Michelle Lovietta. It is developed and produced by Prodigy Pictures in association with CanWest.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't need any help?"

Kenzi watched Lauren slowly turn in her direction, "No, thank you, I've got it..."

Kenzi bit her lip. She stood at the doorway watching silently as Lauren continued to pack.

Her eyes began to sting as Lauren brought on of Bo's shirts to her face and inhaled deeply.

Kenzi knew she had been guilty of the same thing. She had wanted to breathe in her friend – her sister – one last time.

She wanted something to remember her by, not that Bo was forgetful.

No, Kenzi knew no matter how much time she had left, Bo would never be far from her thoughts.

The laughter...

The friendship...

The sense of being a family, a real family, Kenzi would never forget.

It did not seem fair...

Yet, nothing in this life was.

Bo should be here.

Full of life, smiling, kickin' ass and takin' names...

Not... gone.

They all knew the risks involved, knew the possibility existed that they might not make it back.

But Kenzi thought it would be her time, she would "man-up" and protect Bo.

She was prepared...

She was ready to do anything it took to make sure Bo made it out alive.

Kenzi knew Bo would mourn her loss, but in time, in time she would move forward.

Lauren would be there for her, in fact, she had made Lauren promise:

"You've got to make sure she'll be okay. You have to be there for her – love her," she had paused, her voice getting softer. "She... she's going to be in a bad place, she'll blame herself for not doing enough. For not making sure I survive... I don't want her to. I'm a big girl, I know what I'm doing and... and if she doesn't snap out of her funk, I'll come back and haunt her ass," she added trying to keep the mood light and failing.

She noticed the brightness in the good doctor's eyes. Lauren nodded.

"Only if you promise me the same, she's too important..."

"Got that right."

Bo was far too important... she had so much to accomplish. Nothing was going to happen to her, not if she could help it.

Kenzi gathered her strength and took Lauren's hand in hers. "Bo... Bo loves you, you know? She needs _you_ in her life," she stressed.

"Kenzi..." Lauren had begun to protest.

"No," she paused. She was going to use one of her many nicknames she had given the blonde but decided this was not the moment. "Lauren, she'll hurt if something happens to me, but she'll be utterly devastated if something was to happen to you and... and I can't fix that. I can't. I wouldn't know how... so, no last minute heroics."

They stared at each other for the longest of time and Kenzi felt that if Lauren thought she would save Bo's life at the expense of her own, she would do it, regardless of the promise.

It was something she would do.

"Hey, should I be jealous?"

"Nah, I'm just telling Hot stuff she could not handle all of this," she had said gesturing up and down her body when Bo surprised them.

She followed Lauren's eyes and saw them looking lovingly at Bo.

"Of course this was after I had told her scientifically speaking it would be healthier for you to have more than one partner..."

Kenzi could not keep her face from scrunching up, "Eww..."

Bo's laughter filled the room.

* * *

Kenzi wondered briefly why her cheeks felt damp. She reached up and saw useless tears on her fingertips.

"Kenzi..."

She took a shuddering breath, cursing herself silently for allowing her emotions to get the better of her. She had to be strong, not only for herself but for Lauren's sake as well, Bo would want her too.

And she was not going to let BoBo down.

"Kenzi?" she heard Lauren calling her name again.

She looked up quickly and noticed her standing in front of her. _'When did she move?'_ she wondered.

Had she been so lost in her thoughts she had stopped paying attention?

Kenzi watched as Lauren slowly lifted her hand, almost as if she were trying to calm a skittish colt, not wanting to frighten it.

"I want you to know who much it means to me... how much it meant to both of us..." she trailed off, unable to continue.

She wondered what Lauren was thinking.

She had a suspicion.

Kenzi knew she loved Bo like a sister there was no doubt in her mind. Bo was the _best_ thing that had ever happened to her life, but for Lauren...

The pain she must be feeling would be on a completely different level.

She would never know the true depths of the anguish Lauren had to be going through. Her thoughts drifted to Nate... she shook her head.

It was not the same.

She had pushed him away for his own safety and it hurt deeply to cut him out of her life when they just started exploring the possibilities of their relationship.

But, he was alive.

And that was the only consolation she had.

Bo, Bo and Lauren had gone through so much to get together.

To finally acknowledge once and for all: they loved each other.

Regardless of the Fae laws prohibiting it.

Despite her treatment of Lauren at times...

She knew they belonged together.

Bo was so... alive around Lauren.

Kenzi could not hold back the smile she felt on her lips.

Bo, was so, human.

She was somewhat shy and kind of awkward around Lauren, unheard of for a succubus.

Not to say she would not give the good doctor a quick eye-shag every now and then, much to her utter chagrin.

But it was different.

And Kenzi wanted, no, she looked forward to see Bo's face light up whenever she saw Lauren...

"Are you alright?"

'_Damn!'_ she had done it again. She had lost herself in memories.

She nodded, not trusting her voice at the moment.

"Why don't we go to the Dal?" Lauren said.

Kenzi looked behind Lauren into the bedroom. Boxes had been taped shut and she could see Lauren's writing on them.

Five boxes...

That's all there was for such a huge presence, a larger than life soul.

Five boxes.

"I'm sure Trick would like to see you..."

"Yeah, sure why not."

Lauren nodded. "I'll just grab my things," she said as she stepped away.

"_Promise me you'll look after her, promise..."_ Bo's voice echoed in her head.

Kenzi took a deep breath and closed her eyes, "I promise Bo, I promise."

"I'm ready."

She followed Lauren downstairs, "Oh, why don't you go ahead, I'll be right out, I forgot something," Kenzi said.

Lauren stared at her for a long time. "Alright, I'll be waiting for you."

Kenzi waited until Lauren had left before walking to the couch. She looked at the door quickly; she reached behind a cushion and took out Bo's favorite dagger and thigh harness.

She put it on and carefully slid the dagger into place. She grabbed her overcoat and left the shack, determination building with each step she took closer to Lauren...

She would keep her promise...

No matter the cost.

The End.


End file.
